The rogue
by rika08
Summary: After a strange dream and a fight with Michael, Selene finds herself face to face with a rogue lycan. Can the Death Dealer defeat this rogue, or will it defeat her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summery: **After having a disturbing dream, Selene goes out to clear her mind and finds a rogue lycan. Can she stop it, or will it stop her? It begins where she's fighting and then goes to the dream/flashback.

**POV changes frequently. **

Fear, a word my kind has not felt for centuries. An emotion I never thought I'd feel since I turned. Yet, like my trust in Viktor, I was wrong. I would feel the agony of fear once more. And there is no one who can save me from it.

At first, I felt nothing. Then…I felt the pain of every cut, every wound. The lycans claws tarred through my suit, slicing my skin with it. As I tried to put some distance between the lycan and myself, it struck my back, injuring my spinal cord. Immediately, my body fell limp. My arms nor legs would respond. I was nothing more than a doll. I realized then, that had been the lycans intentions all along.

The lycan hovered over my limp body, smelling my blood. Its claws dragged across my battered body, spilling more blood. Why wasn't it eating me? I don't understand this lycan.

Then I realized it was only toying with me. When it was mangled me to its liking, it lifted my body. It howled loudly and sunk its fang deep into my neck. The pain would cause the strongest Death dealer to cry in pain. But I couldn't give in, not now. Not after what I did. I did not have the heart to ever be seen by Michael's eyes again. I now regret my last words to him, after everything that's happened. My last words still burn within me. Forgive me, Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

The sun broke through the high mountain tops and peaked through the think drapes. It gently crept upon Selene's pale face, waking her from her slumber. She opened her eyes and greeted the warmth of the sun. She carefully rolled over, Michael lay next to her. She smiled and placed her arm across his chest. She felt his hand grip hers, and she fell back to sleep.

Selene found herself back at the mansion. Vampires and Lycans stood around her. She stood at the railing, looking over them. No one fought, or howled. It was as if the war had ended. A hint of excitement was lit, the war would come to an end. But where was Michael? Amongst the silence, a gasping voice broke through. Selene noticed this and jumped down. All the Lycans and Vampires bowed. Selene quickly walked past them all, when she reached the back of the room, she was met with a disturbing surprise.

Michael, battered and bloodied, lay on the floor. His hair tips were stained with his blood, which was everywhere. It pooled around his body. No doubt it was because of the large gash in his chest. His breathing was shallow and quick.

"Get help, now!" Selene yelled.

No one moved. They stood in silence. Their eyes all seemed to have the same look. The same empty look in their eyes.

Selene looked around her, "Why do you stand there and do nothing? He needs help or he'll-"

"Die...they know." Michael said. His green eyes stared into her blue eyes. His eyes seemed dull, as if they were losing their shine.

"I don't understand." Selene said.

"In... wars, there are...always casualties. To end the war...between the Lycans...and the Death Dealers...I must...die." Michael explained.

Selene couldn't speak. Her voice had failed her and her heart was breaking into thousands of pieces. She closed her eyes, trying to say it wasn't real. A gentle hand took her face. Slowly she was forehead to forehead with Michael. Close enough to hear his breathing was worsening, and close enough to hear his heart slowly.

Selene opened her eyes and looked into Michael's "I've lost everyone important to me. I can't stand the thought of losing you as well."

Michael gave a small smile, "I know, but...sometimes everyone...loses." His breathing stopped and his hand fell limp, along with the rest of his body.

"Michael!" Selene bolted upright. Her breathing was fast and shallow. Her screams had woken Michael sleeping beside her.

"Selene what's wrong?" Michael asked. He sat up.

Selene didn't answer. She didn't hear him. Her thoughts were on the dream, or rather, the vision she had just had. Selene quickly moved from the bed and let the room. She raced down the hallway and entered the library. She walked down the farthest end and grabbed a black leather bound book on the top shelf. Selene dropped it on the table and opened to a marked page.

_The vampires sought out knowledge of their visions in the Temple of Death. There, they learned the key to understanding dreams. While some may have been visions hidden as dreams, or they were dreams itself, they all have some form a meaning._

_In order to have been given the vision, few can say for sure why they came. Most believe that someone in their past may have carried a reminisces of an **ancient**. The **ancients**, also known as the rogues, ravaged tens of thousands of villages and slaughtered twice as many humans. It was only centuries ago that the last of the ancients were kill and their rampage of destruction and death were put to rest. While the ancients ravaged the world, they were believed to be an evolutionary form from the first Lycans. No control of their wolf bodies and will. As the ancients were known for their brutality and rage, few knew about their secret. The ancients had the gift of foresight. How they learned to control it is still unknown to this day. Yet they still ravaged the lands._

_Most vampires believed that the **Ancients **took the visions as a learning moment, like a dog would be trained. They used each new vision and learned to avoid the outcome. Despite their techniques, no vampire could use the visions as a learning technique. At most, they were able predict what they meant._

_This technique was created by the eldest of the vampires; Viktor. He said that the mind and fate work together. That the visions, or dreams, were sent to be stopped the coming. And the fate of those who were lost in the sight would remain as if it never happened._

"I take it you don't trust dreams." Michael said. He wore a black button up shirt that wasn't buttoned.

Selene looked up at him, "This isn't something to be overlooked. At any moment the war could end. And if what I saw was the end of the war, then I would rather have the war continue."

"What was your dream?" Michael asked.

"I stood in the mansion. Vampires and Lycans had surrounded me. For some reason, they all bowed to me."

"That doesn't sounds so bad."

"Then I heard something. What I saw…was you. Beaten by something. You lay their dying. No one would help. You died." Selene finished.

At first, Michael said nothing, "Sometimes, wars cause's unwanted things to occur."

"Well I'm not giving it the chance to happen." Selene said. She closed the book and started to leave. Michael followed closely behind her.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked.

"Just as it sounds. I'm going out." Selene answered. She grabbed her black suit and dressed quickly. She walked to the armory and began loading her weapons. Just as she grabbed an extra round of bullets, Michael grabbed her hand.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that when it's your time to go it's your time to go?" Michael asked.

Selene looked at him, "Are you saying that you want to die? That you would sacrifice yourself to end the war?"

"In a way, yes." Michael answered.

"Then why do I find it hard to believe? You're just being foolish, you don't want to die." Selene said. She turned back to finish loading.

Michael turned her head back to him, "Maybe I don't, but if will end this war, then it must be worth it."

"You have no knowledge of the meaning of this war. You know nothing of what could happen." Selene replied. Her anger was rising as was Michael's.

"I know nothing of the war? I know everything about the war. Lucian's memories are in my head-"

"As many are in mine, but I do not have the same knowledge as they do. Just as you have no knowledge of the war in your own mind. You have only been involved in this war for a short time." Selene said.

"Is there a time limit in this war I don't know about? As far as I'm concerned, once you enter a war, you're part of it. As soon as I was bitten I was in it. So don't tell me I haven't been involved long enough. I could be home right now if it wasn't for Lucian!" Michael yelled.

Selene turned to him, her eyes were full of anger and hurt, "And if it hadn't been for Viktor, my family would've been alive and we would've died in peace! Don't you dare try to say you didn't ask for this. None of us did!" Selene screamed. She ripped her hand free from Michael and stormed out of the armory.

Once again Michael followed her, "And just what do you plan on doing? You can't hunt down any Lycan or Vampire and kill them."

"I'll do whatever I please. I've lost everything important to me, I won't let it happen again." Selene said.

Michael pushed past her and stood in front of the door, "I'm not letting you go out alone."

"Then I'll get you out of my way. One way or another, I'm getting through." Selene replied.

Michael gave a small smirk, "You can try." Selene made a grab for the door, but Michael grabbed her arm. He twisted her arm around her back. Selene rammed her head back into Michaels. Despite the pain, Michael held onto her.

Selene took a deep breath and twisted her arm. Michael was thrown into the wall. Selene clacked a pair of handcuff on his left wrist. She locked the second one against the wall. She took a step back and headed towards the door.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you should let someone die to end a war?" Michael asked.

"Because I'm not a heartless killer." Selene answered.

Michael gave a small laugh, "Well you could've fooled me. All those Lycans you killed, for revenge that they never caused. Seems pretty heartless to me."

"Am I supposed to listen to what you say? You have no idea how much my life changed the day my family was slaughtered! You didn't hear the screams of my family! Had you been in my situation, you would've wanted revenge on the creatures that had murdered your family." Selene screamed.

"But the Lycans weren't the ones who murdered them."

"I know! Viktor did. And now everything I stood by, everything I was taught, is a lie. I have nothing to fight for anymore." Selene said.

"If that's the case then don't bother coming back. If you have nothing left, then why not just spend you immortal life out of other peoples way." Michael said.

For a moment, there was only silence between them. Michael just realized what he said. Selene wasn't looking at him, but he could tell she was hurt.

"If that's what you think about me, then I won't return. I'll be out of your life, forever." And with that Selene shut the door and was gone.

"Selene! Selene wait! I didn't...mean it." Michael called.


	3. Chapter 3

Selene stood on top of a large business building. She had been roaming the city rooftops all afternoon. The sun was now beginning to set behind the mountains. The air was cooling fast and the wind was picking up. Although Selene tried not to, her thoughts were on Michael and the argument.

"This is foolish. I'm worrying over a dream that means nothing." Selene told herself. Just as she was bout to turn, a bloodcurdling scream stopped her. Selene saw a shadow of a woman and something else. Quickly, Selene raced towards the woman. She jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground.

The woman had been mutilated. Her limbs were scattered everywhere. Blood pooled all over the stone walkway. A gray werewolf loomed over the carcass, feasting of the woman. Selene, ever so quietly, pulled her gun out and readied it. The Lycan heard and stared at her. Selene saw that nothing was in its eyes. It was a mindless Lycan.

"What in the name of Viktor?" Selene asked.

The Lycan charged. Selene saw and jumped over it, but it veered around and struck her. Selene flew back into the building, causing a large dent to appear. She stood up and began firing. No matter how many shot it took, the Lycan still charged. Within five feet of Selene, the lycan jumped over her.

Selene looked up, but saw so sign of the lycan. _This is no mere lycan. It... it's like...it's an ancient!_ Selene slowly began to find a way to retreat. She was not prepared to fight a monster that was presumed extinct.

As she neared the street, the Lycan pounced. It struck from behind, sending Selene up onto the roof. Her weapons had fallen off her belt by sheer force of the hit. She was now faced to use hand to hand techniques. She quickly stood up, the lycan was on all fours, waiting for a moment.

It charged at full speed for Selene. Selene jumped and kicked the lycan square in the head. It fell to the roof, but was up immediately, ready to charge again. Its claws were out and it slashed at Selene. With all her might and speed, Selene ducked and dodged all she could, but the power of the ancient lycan was soon overcoming her. She was skilled when it came to hunting and fighting lycans, but to fight a lycan that is pure animal is something else. She would fail.

The lycan knocked Selene off balance and drove its claws through her right forearm. It then began slashing at her body. Her blood quickly colored the roof. The lycan threw Selene back to the ground. Selene knew she had to get away or at least try.

With all her speed, Selene made a run for the edge of the roof. She jumped high, soaring above everyone. She was halfway across the jump, when a forced struck her hard. Selene hit the second building hard. Her head collided with the roof. The world spun vigorously. Selene barely had any warning that she was about to be clawed again.

The Lycan placed one large paw over Selene and began smelling her. It examined her torn body, which was beginning to heal. Slowly and hesitantly, it moved its paw off her. For a moment, Selene was questioning the lycans movements, then she was overcome with fear. The lycans kicked her over and clawed at her back. Selene felt her body go limp. And her regret surface.

End Flashback


	4. Chapter 4

The lycan snarled as it dug its large fangs into my neck. It sunk its fangs deeper and deeper into my neck. Now, all I can do is wait for death. But something will never leave my mind. Something that is determined to stay with me till I die.

With all my strength, I let out one word, "M-Michael."

As if I had spoken a curse, the lycan released me. I fell for what seemed like an eternity. Falling from my killer, but falling to something else. I could feel some strange touch, gently lay me on the ground. With little blood, my eyesight began to blur. I heard loud roars and howls...and finally nothing.

I was once again lifted, I thought the lycan had returned to finish me off. But instead, I find myself in the arms of something I never thought I'd see again.

"Selene?" Michael asked. Fear encased his voice.

"Selene, can you hear me? Say something. Anything just let me know you're alive." Michael begged.

It took all my strength to give him some kind of reply. "M-M-Michael."

"I'm here. I'm not leaving you." He replied.

"H-How..."

"Never mind how. You need help, your wounds aren't healing like they should be." Michael said. His voice sounded extremely worried. He knew, as did I, that she probably would live out the rest of the night.

_What can be done? If I don't die from lack of blood, the bite alone will kill me. No one can survive a bite from both species unless you're a hybrid._ I thought. She tried to push Michael away, but her strength failed.

Michael felt my attempt, "Don't move."

"W-Why...do you...try to save me? You...know it's useless." I spoke.

I felt him stand, "Because you would try to save me." I felt his body change, then the wind was the last thing I felt. My wounds were worsening. As I past between consciousness and unconsciousness, I could hear Michael speak. Before I was lost to the darkness, I could make out three words. Words I had not heard in over six centuries;

"I love you."

End.

Yeah I know that was evil of me to end on that note. But I do have some idea for an alternate ending. If you want to read it you have to review! Please! This is my fist Underworld fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alternate Ending:**

The sun, the warmth, the pain, the blood. Images playing through my mind. Being slashed, and being caught. Waiting for death to take me. Waiting in the darkness, never to rest. Then everything begins to return. The dream, the fight, the pain, the fall, and the rescue. Everything came back to me, even Michael's words.

_You told me you'd never let me die to end the war. So I won't let you die. You've fought Lycan's for six centuries, so I'll be damned if I let you die by the hands of one. You can't go, I won't let you forfeit your life. I refuse to lose you, Selene. I love you._

The sun's rays begin to wake me. My eyes slowly open. I see my surroundings had changed. I find myself back at the farm. In my bed, my home I had missed terribly. Immediately I try to rise, but pain spread quickly through my body. Then I realize my bandaged body. Neatly, and tightly wrapped all over me. I tried to lift one of my arms, but I found it to be constricted by something. I tighten my grip, seeing if I could tell what stopped me.

I was answered by a reply grip and movement. Michael raised his head from the side of the bed. Immediately he smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're awake."

I slightly nodded, and soon regretted it once the pain returned. "Have you...stayed...the entire time?"

"A good majority. You had me scared to death. How're you feeling." He asked.

"I've been better." Once again I tried to rise, this time Michael helped me. Slowly, I sat up, leaning against the pillows behind me. It was then I noticed many things; used packets of plasma, bandages, and a new length of my hair.

"Take it easy. After what happened, you shouldn't be moving too much." Michael said.

A stray lock of my raven black hair fell over one of my eyes, "How long have I been like this?"

Gently, Michael tucked the lock behind me ear, but his hand still stayed by me cheek, "A long time. About seven months. I thought I'd lost you at one point."

I carefully brought up my hand and placed it over the hand on my cheek, "You would never allow that to happen. And for that...I owe you my life."

Michael gave a small laugh, "I think we're even actually. All the time you saved my life."

To my displeasure, a tear fell from my eye, and then another, and another. Each one landed and the sheets of the bed. Before I could stop, I was silently crying in front of Michael.

He brought his head closer and placed his forehead next to my own. Gently he took in a deep breath and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Taking in a deep, staggering breath, I replied, "After everything I said, and all I did to prevent to, you still fallowed me. You fought that lycan with no question of your own sake. You endangered yourself for me. Why?"

"Because of you. You were the one who saved me from Lucian the night I was bitten. Any other Death Dealer would've killed me, but you didn't. When I was injured you saved me. I didn't save you to repay you. I saved you because I love you Selene. I've never felt this way about anyone, but you." Michael answered. He looked deep into her pale blue eyes.

_So I heard him correctly._ My shaking hand tightened its grip on Michaels. I returned to look in his eyes. My breathing steadied and my tears stopped. Words escaped me. I wanted to tell him my thoughts, yet they wouldn't come.

Michael sensed this, "Whether your feelings are the same or not, I will always be by your side. I won't let you go through these things alone."

I couldn't control my feelings one moment longer. I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Again the tears began to fall. Michael wrapped his arm around me and held me close. Despite the pain, I never wanted him to release me.

When we broke apart, I laid my head on his shoulder. With tears still falling from my eyes I whispered, "I love you."

In six centuries, I have never felt so close, so **caring** towards another. But Michael, Michael's different. Despite all that had come to pass and all that will come, I will stand by him as he will stand by me. That is an oath I swear. I swear on my life, I will never let Michael fall.

End

Awwwww...isn't it amazing what Idea's you'll get at 11 at night? It randomly struck me as I was typing. What do you think? Review please!!!! I need to know how to improve.


End file.
